Lips of an Angel
by Vanille Romaine
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei were in love, but it ended all too soon. Five years later, both have apparently 'moved on'. A late night phone call from Sunako changes everything. [WARNING: OOC]


**Disclaimer:** Wallflower does not belong to me. It belongs to Tomoko Hayakawa-sama. I only own this plot, so no stealing!

**AN:** Song-fic based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder. A piece of advice: listen to that song while reading this!

**WARNING!** Very OOC!

* * *

**Lips of an Angel **

* * *

**Honey, why you calling me so late?**  
**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

It was midnight when the phone rang.

Kyohei Takano crept out of his bed, keeping quiet so as to ensure the unbroken sleep of the sexy brunette sleeping next to him. He took the cordless phone from the bedside table, barricaded himself in the bathroom, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

He pressed the 'TALK' button. "If this is you, Yuki, I'm wringing your neck tomorrow," he spoke into the phone.

"Kyohei?"

Kyohei nearly fell over with shock. "S-Sunako?!"

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she said, her voice barely audible.

Kyohei's previous anger instantly dissipated. "It's alright."

"Is your girlfriend there? Fuyumi, right?"

"Yes, she is. Did you want to talk to her?"

"No, I'm just worried I might've woken her up too."

"It's fine. She's sleeping," Kyohei replied.

"Oh."

**Honey, why are you crying?**  
**Is everything okay?**  
**I gotta whisper 'cos I can't be too loud **

Sunako hiccupped quietly, and Kyohei felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Sunako, are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" A million different reasons jumped into his mind about why Sunako would be calling him rather than her closer friends (like Noi)—none of them particularly comforting.

She quietly laughed—a sad, heartbreaking laugh.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sunako."

There was silence for a moment. A silence that lasted for all of six seconds, yet seemed to stretch to eternity.

Then a quiet sob. "Why did it have to be like this?"

**Well, my girl's in the next room**  
**Sometimes I wish she was you**  
**I guess we never really moved on…**

There really was no answer to that question—she knew it as well as he did. It had been a wonderful relationship that lasted throughout high school, but then Sunako went to America with her aunt to study at one of the top universities there.

At first, they had kept their relationship alive through communication. They called each other twice a week and e-mailed and instant messaged everyday. But it still wasn't the same. It wasn't long before it ended. The calls were the first to go, then the e-mails, and pretty soon the instant messages stopped coming too.

When Sunako came back for the Christmas holidays, it was to find Kyohei kissing a brunette saleslady named Fuyumi Ogura in the window of the local bookstore.

Kyohei hated himself for it.

Later on, when Sunako and Kyohei had officially broken up, he could still never stop thinking about her.

When Fuyumi kissed him, he saw Sunako's jet-black hair and navy blue eyes instead of Fuyumi's light brown hair and brown eyes. When Fuyumi hugged him, he felt Sunako's soft pale arms around his shoulders instead of Fuyumi's tanned limbs. When Fuyumi spoke, he heard Sunako's soft and mature adult-like voice instead of Fuyumi's bubbly and perky chatter.

He had never really moved on.

"I miss you, Kyohei."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
**Hearing those words, it makes me weak**

It had been a long time since he had heard her say his name. The fact that she missed him—_him_, the bastard who had abandoned her—twanged at his heartstrings.

"I miss you too, Sunako."

**And I never wanna say goodbye **  
**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of angel**

"I'm so sorry, Kyohei."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kyohei whispered. "I was an asshole. I thought maybe you had moved on, so I decided to do the same. I should've known better."

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**  
**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**

"I've been dreaming of you, Sunako." His dreams were filled with a happy Sunako, a Sunako who smiled at him and said, 'I love you'. Not the real Sunako, the Sunako who loved him so much and whose heart had been broken because of him.

She said nothing, but he liked to think that she was smiling.

**And does he know you're talking to me**  
**Will it start a fight?**  
**No, I don't think she has a clue**

"Your American boyfriend. Manny or something. Does he know you called me?"

She was definitely smiling now, he knew it. "It's Danny, Kyohei. And no, he doesn't know. What about Fuyumi?"

"No, she doesn't know either."

**Well, my girl's in the next room**  
**Sometimes I wish she was you**  
**I guess we never really moved on…**

"I still love you, Kyohei."

He knew, right then and there, that he loved her too.

"I love you too, Sunako."

"Did you love me, even when you were kissing Fuyumi in the bookstore?"

"Yes."

A single hysterical sob escaped her lips, just before she managed to control herself and stopped. "Then why did you leave me?!"

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of angel**  
**Hearing those words, it makes me weak**

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
**But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of an angel…**

Kyohei wanted to make things right. He wanted to dump Fuyumi right there and then, find Sunako's boyfriend and beat him up, then go to Sunako's apartment and beg her for her forgiveness. He wanted to beg her for her love.

_I can't. I don't deserve it. _

"Maybe someday, Sunako, things will change." Kyohei hated himself for saying this. "But right now, I can't do anything. I have a life. So do you."

_And I have no place in your life. _

_You're not supposed to care for people who hurt you._

_Why do you still care for me?_

"A life." The unsaid words hung in between them: _A life spent in silent suffering and pain, a life spent wondering what could have been, a life spent in heartbreak because you couldn't forgive yourself. You've condemned me, Kyohei, and I hate myself because I can't hate you for it. _

_I love you too much. _

"I have to go now." Sunako's voice sounded utterly heartbroken. "I'll see you whenever, Kyohei. It was nice to hear from you again." _Click._

Kyohei sighed. He stood up and left the bathroom, placing the phone back on the bedside table. He slid back into bed beside Fuyumi and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Slowly, a single tear slid down Kyohei's cheek—the first to do so ever since Sunako came back.

_I love you, Sunako._

**Honey, why you calling me…so late…**


End file.
